You Can't Unring a Bell
by fanficlove2014
Summary: "I went over to your room because you were blasting music to find you lying in a pile of pillows sobbing and listening to some love song and now I don't know what to do." In which Harlequin is attempting to study but his neighbor comes home and starts blasting crappy music. - Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Welcome to this short little story readers! I got this idea from a prompt I saw over on Pinterest. Something along the lines of : "I went over to your room because you were blasting music to find you lying in a pile of pillows sobbing and listening to some love song and now I don't know what to do." So here is the first chapter that this little statement inspired!

I do not own the characters, but the story is mine.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **You Can't Unring a Bell**

 **Chapter 1**

"This is getting ridiculous." The ginger mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his hair.

Music blared loudly in the apartment next to his. It wasn't even _good_ music. He'd been listening to a mixture of sappy love songs and depressing breakup songs for the past hour in hopes that it would just stop.

No such luck.

Really, all Harlequin Kingsworth, a.k.a. King, wanted was to do some studying before heading off to bed. A peaceful Friday night before finishing his last few tests and then off for winter break the following week. He figured he'd have the floor to himself for the most part considering a lot of the other tenatines were students like himself.

Unlike himself, they were out partying, celebrating the upcoming week of school being their last. This included his roommate and best friend, Helbram. King thought it was a bit presumptuous given they still had a few days remaining in the semester. But hey, it left him alone in blissful quiet for a few hours.

Until eleven.

The person in the apartment next to his had showed up shortly after, slamming their door shut and immediately started blasting music.

Which brought him to his current dilemma.

He stood outside the door of the apartment where the dreadful sounds were coming from, wearing a pair of loose fitting grey sweatpants and green sweatshirt with his hand raised. It was well after midnight now and he lacked the ability to study with the amount of music invading his ears. Sadly, if he couldn't study, he couldn't sleep either. At this point he was so done, but the ginger wasn't exactly sure how to go about telling his neighbor to _turn off the fucking horrible noise or I'll throw the speaker out the window_ , in a polite way.

King was pretty sure his neighbor had moved in three years ago just like he and Helbram had, another student. But he had yet to actually see the occupant. He knew they went out a lot. So for them to be home this early on a Friday was weird.

He knocked on the door. Not surprised when there was no answer. In fact, he swore the music got even louder.

 _Oh that's it_. He thought with a deep scowl, all reservations about offending the person gone out the window. Like their speaker probably would be soon if he had to listen to one more sentimental song about heartbreak.

"Oi!" King shouted, banging against the door.

Still no answer.

He was livid. Taking a deep breathe he turned the knob and let himself in. There was a stereo blaring in the corner of the living room next to a large TV. He looked around the room, not seeing a soul.

"You've got to be kidding me." He growled stomping over to the radio. He turned it down to a tolerable level and took in the room.

This place was a mess. Old food containers and clothes scattered around the floor. On the small couch was a pile of blankets and pillows.

He ignored the urge to start cleaning. How anyone could ever live like this, was beyond him.

Then he heard the sobs.

He stiffened. Amber eyes shifting around the room, trying to find the source. The pile of pillows quaked intime with the sobs. King gulped, pretty sure he should just leave, pretending that he was never actually here. But that may have been creepier than just explaining the situation.

 _What was that old saying my mom use to say? You can't unring a bell?_ He supposed that meant he'd just have to deal with the consequences of his rash decision. Hopefully the person whose home he had just invaded wouldn't be to upset with him.

The ginger took a cautious step towards the couch and removed the top sequined pillow, revealing a young brunette woman.

Her amethyst eyes were bright and puffy as she looked up at him in question. "What are you doing in my apartment." She sniffled, attempting to rub away the last trace of tears from her face.

King blinked at her.

Despite the obvious signs that she had been crying, she was downright gorgeous. He'd never seen eyes such an interesting shade of purple. Her pigtails were in loose curls, messed up by burying herself within her pillow fort. The whole scene was rather adorable, actually.

He flushed, dragging his eyes away. "Uh… you didn't answer the door and it wasn't locked so… um…" King hated talking to people he didn't know. He never failed to make a fool of himself. Especially in front of women.

"And?" She quirked a brow at him, another pillow falling away as she crossed her arms under her chest.

Of course she was wearing a low cut tee to showcase her large breasts. The sequenced shirt reflected the light of her apartment. She must have been out before this.

"That doesn't mean you can just come into my apartment. Isn't that breaking and entering?"

"Uh… kind of?" King answered unsurely. "I mean, I had no intention to commit a crime so… no?" He ignored the little fact that he'd been contemplating throwing her speaker out the window.

"Then what are you doing?" She reiterated her question, narrowing those captivating eyes at him.

"I just wanted to turn off your god awful music." He blabbed stupidly. Her eyes widened and he quickly continued. "Uh, let me back up, at first I was trying to study and then I was just gunna go to bed and-and I couldn't focus on either with how loud it was."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"My… my apartments right next to yours." The ginger mumbled, not looking her as he poked a thumb to his right.

"Oh…" Her posture relaxed.

He let out a huff of air. "Uh… yeah…"

It stayed silent for a few minutes. King finally glanced at her, her expression downfallen. He had no idea what to do. She had been crying and listening to depressing ballads. She must have come from a breakup or something. This hadn't been at all what he expected when he walked in here. Though, maybe he should have been able to guess. King slowly began to make his way to the door in a desperate attempt to leave with at least some dignity in tack.

"Will you grab me a drink?"

King whipped his head around so fast he was sure to feel it in the morning, but he couldn't be bothered by that right now. _Did she really just ask me that?_

"What?"

She sniffled again, gazing up at him with that intense amethyst shade. "Will you… grab me… a drink." She said it slower this time and a bit louder, clearly thinking he just didn't hear her.

He flushed. "No, I got that. I mean… why?"

"Because," she shrugged, "you're standing and I don't want to get up." The brunette rearranged herself on the couch, more pillows falling away to reveal long, jean covered legs. "I have a bottle of wine in the fridge. Open it up and just bring it here."

"Uh…" He made a face, unable to tell if she was serious. Actually, he was more concerned that she _was_ serious. "I just kind of broke into your apartment and now you want me to get you a glass?"

"Glass?" She snorted and he found it weirdly cute. "I want the bottle."

"That's beside the point."

"Then what _is_ your point?"

"You just met me because I came into your apartment without permission." He threw his hands up in the air in utter disbelief. There was no way this girl was so naive. "I could be trying to murder you or-or take advantage of you."

"Are you?"

"N-no! Of course I'm not, but you're still missing the point!" His cheeks were warm. Why was this happening to him? "I could drug your drink or something. You should be kicking me out!"

She tilted her head as she looked him up and down. "Ya know, I'm starting to doubt your pure intentions of coming in here. You're very insistent about doing something to me."

His jaw dropped open. His face, officially on fire, probably never to return to a normal temp. Earth swallow him up, please. Any fate had to be better than this.

And then she laughed.

The ginger stared at her as she practically toppled off the couch in her mirth. Had he said how stunning she was yet? Because she was. And it was making it kind of hard to focus on the reasons why he should leave her apartment instead of doing what she asked.

"Relax." She rolled her eyes, a mesmerizing smile on her face. "I'm well versed in more than just self defense moves. If you even tried anything, I'd put you on your back so fast you'd be seeing stars."

"Not if I drugged you first." He countered stubbornly. A mental groan followed.

Why was this an argument he felt the need to win? Why wasn't he more disturbed about her open admittance of being able to cause him bodily harm? What was wrong with him?

"Fine, bring two glasses with that bottle of wine and _I'll_ open it." She answered unbothered. She waved her hand towards the kitchen. "I need a drink."

"Me too." He mumbled under his breath as he ran a hand through his ginger hair.

She must have heard as a soft giggle followed him.

He ducked his head deeper into his hooded sweatshirt. This had to be the most peculiar conversation he'd ever had with a person. At least when first meeting them. Helbram and him often got into some very odd debates when talking about popular movies, books, anime and manga. Trying to hash out the finer points of just why a character did what they did was one of their favorite pastimes. Don't even get him started on the Marvel Universe.

King dug around in the fridge, finding more than one bottle. He straightened just enough to look at her over the top of the door.

"The pink one first." She answered his unspoken question.

"First?" He quirked a brow.

"I'm having a bad night." She huffed, angling her body away from him. "I plan on drinking the rest of it away."

He frowned, but did as told, grabbing the pink bottle. King opened up the cupboard just to the left of the fridge, glad to find a few mismatched wine glasses. He walked to the couch, unsure where or if he should sit. He assumed that she wanted him to stay for one since he grabbed two glasses, but maybe he was wrong.

She pushed the blankets off one end of her fortress, and moved herself to the other side of the couch. She gestured at the empty side with a small smile and he sat. The brunette took the bottle from him, twisting off the cover and throwing it in the direction of the kitchen. No wonder this place was a mess.

"Gotta love screwtops." She chirped happily, leaning his way to pour into the glasses, giving him a glorious few down her shirt.

King quickly turned his attention out the window, hoping she didn't notice his stare.

"There," she set the bottle on her coffee table and took a glass from him, "now we don't have to worry about either one of us drugging the other."

He almost choked on his drink. "Can I just reiterate the fact that I am _not_ trying to do anything to you?"

"Clearly not." She laughed, rolling her eyes with a smile. She made a circle around her face with a hand. "I'm not all that appealing right now. Why would you?"

"That's a lie." Slipped past his lips before he could think better of it.

"Huh?" The brunette blinked at him cutely.

His face flushed and he had to look away or be caught gawking at her. "Uh, I-I mean uh that I think you're plenty appealing as is." He chanced a glance at her, her jaw slacked. He shook his head swiftly. "Not that it means I'm going to do anything!" King practically shouted. He groaned, dropping his head into his free hand. "Okay that's not at all how I wanted it to sound either. Is anything I say tonight not coming across as completely creepy?"

She laughed softly. "Some. You did dig yourself quite a hole." She paused long enough to take a sip. "Drink more, maybe it'll get better."

"Usually worse, actually." He grumbled, but did as he was told. "You think I struggle with a filter now? If you keep me around for more than this, it'll be quite the show." He rolled his amber eyes at his lack of ability to hold his own when it came to drinking. He was a lightweight. Something his friends liked to mercilessly tease him about.

"I like the sound of that!" She beamed brightly at him before refilling her glass. "I could use the pick me up."

He stopped, wine glass halfway to his mouth, to just stare at her. How hadn't he met her before this? Why did his first impression have to be him being, well… _him_? An awkward bundle of nerves on his best day and she most certainly hadn't caught him at his best. And why wasn't she kicking him out for his weirdness? He swiftly finished the liquid in his glass.

"In case you haven't guessed, I've had a pretty shitty night." Despite her words, her tone was a lot lighter than it had been when he first walked in. That captivating amethyst was still a bit puffy from her crying, but she appeared in better spirits. She leaned over to refill his glass. "Keep up, slowpoke!"

"Did you… want to talk about it?" He cautiously broached the subject. It seemed like she didn't intend to let him leave until this bottle was gone. And honestly… he didn't want to go yet.

"Ugh!" She groaned loudly, setting her glass down so she could flop back into a much smaller version of her pillow fort. She sat quietly for a minute.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." King assured her, hoping he hadn't offended her by asking.

She bolted up and he jumped at her unexpected action, almost spilling his wine.

"Yes. I want to! I'm just trying to figure out the best way to explain it." She scrunched up her nose adorably. She reached for her glass and slammed the pink liquid.

King held up the bottle, ready to pour for her. She smiled and let him do so. She clinked her glass against his, taking a small sip. The lovely brunette shifted on the couch so her body faced him fully. He copied her movement, silently letting her know she had his full attention.

"So, I was seeing this guy, right?"

He didn't know that, but he nodded anyways.

"Well we've been hooking up these past couple of weeks and I thought that he liked me and that I liked him. So we're hanging out at the club tonight, just like any other weekend." She took a drink, face set into a scowl as she continued her story. "I go grab a drink and come back to find him tongue tied with some other girl!"

He could see her grip tightening on her wine glass. King leaned forward and gently grabbed her hand, unfurling her fingers to set the poor drinkware off to the side. He didn't need her to crush the glass with her hand and hurt herself. He had the strange feeling she could do that. The confidence she'd spoken with early when telling him she was _well versed in more than self defense moves_ , was a big hint.

"So what did you do?" He prompted while she watched him curiously.

"Oh. I decked him. Jackass fell right to the floor."

 _Yep. Definitely could have broken the glass_. He thought as he gulped. If he'd ever doubted her ability to be able to hurt him, he definitely didn't now.

"He asked, _what the hell was that for._ " She dropped her voice low to imitate the man. "I told him he was making out with a different girl, what else would it be for?" She practically growled, crossing her ankles on the couch and gripping them tightly within her hands. "Do you know what he said to me?" She tilted forward, eyes narrowing dangerously.

King was slightly scared she was going to hit him. As if her anger was towards all men in general right now and not just the moron who made out with another girl. "Uh, what?"

"That we weren't exclusive!" She leaned back and tossed her hands in the air. "What complete and utter _bull shit!_ " She spat out vehemently. She finished her glass, almost slamming it down on the table when she was done. "I almost hit him again!"

"Probably should have." He told her without much thought.

He cringed at his words. Helbram always told him that he could come off a bit abrasive sometimes. _Damn alcohol._

But she didn't seem to mind. "I wholeheartedly agree sir. Just look at me!" She jumped off the couch and gestured down her body, popping out her hip. "What guy in his right mind would even think of letting this go?"

King gulped as he complied with her order. Her skinny jeans hugged her body like a second skin, showing each curve of her strong legs perfectly. The black sequence top she wore was just as tight. Displaying a sliver of skin between it and her jeans. She must have noticed his gawking as she did a little spin, letting him see her from behind. Her ass was plump and perfect and what King wouldn't give to run his fingers along the open back of her shirt, across her bare shoulders and down her spine. She spun back around.

"Is this a trick question?" He asked, forcing his eyes up to hers. There was a pleased smirk pulling at her lips. Trouble. This girl was trouble.

"Depends on how you answer."

"So yes."

She laughed, delighted at his response as she sauntered towards the fridge. He couldn't help but be hypnotized by the sway of her hips. He should leave. Nothing good would come of him staying any longer than he already had.

Before he knew it, they finished another bottle. King wasn't sure how they managed it, or even what specifically they had talked about in that time. But they had now circled back to his reason for being in here.

"I swear I had no idea you lived here before tonight, honest!" He tried to explain for the fifteenth time. She seemed to get a kick out of his sputtered explanations.

She shook her dark hair, pigtails slapping the sides of her face. "I was blasting breakup songs. Who does that besides a girl? I think you _did_ know that much at least." She smirked slyly at him, poking his thigh with her foot.

"My friend Helbram does that all the time after a breakup." King justified, ignoring that she had now settled both feet in his lap. Her feet covered in mismatched green, pink, and blue patterned socks.

"Really?" She contemplated his words as she scrunched up her nose. She tilted her head as she asked, "Is he gay?"

He studied her, ready to defend his best friend even if it did end up with him in a pile of mangled limbs. But he was pleased to see she was honestly just curious. "Bi. Says he doesn't care for society's labels for his sexual preference. Likes to tell me that beatiful people like other beautiful people and it shouldn't matter what they have between their legs."

King had heard the speal more than a few times over the years.

She laughed, amused at his description of his friend. "He sounds like fun!"

"He is. Bit of a handful though." He sighed heavily as he recalled the numerous occasions he had to drag Helbram out of a club after having to much to drink.

"I'm sure he is. But I'm guessing that's what he has you for, right?"

"I've been told I have a mellowing effect on people." King shrugged. "At least that's what Helbram says. The rest of our friends just call me boring."

"Well someone has to be the adult!" She teased him with a wink. He tugged anxiously at the collar of his hoodie. Was it getting warmer in here? "I actually probably have more in common with your friend then you. I've been told I'm a bit wild."

"Oh yeah?" He believed that without a doubt. "I'm guessing that makes you a bit reckless too, then."

"Sometimes." She wiggled her eyebrows as she shimmied closer to him, her toes pressed against the arm of the couch. Her knees propped up and resting against his chest. "What gave me away?" Her amethyst eyes sparked with mischief.

"It had absolutely nothing to do with your lack of care at having a stranger in your home." His hand trailed up her ankle to her knee, wishing it was her skin and not her jeans his fingers were feeling. He shouldn't be touching her. And if they weren't on the third bottle of wine, he most definitely wouldn't be. "Despite me making a complete fool of myself."

She giggled, a wide smile on her face. "That's actually why I wasn't worried. If you had a plan, I'm guessing you would have been a lot smoother. And better dressed." She fiddled with the strings of his hoodie.

"Smooth?" He tilted his head in mock ignorance. "What is this smooth word you speak of. I'm not sure I've ever heard it before."

She snorted, almost tipping off the couch as she burst into a fit of giggles. His arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her firmly in place. His fingers traced the skin he found just under her shirt. It was too forward, he knew. But he couldn't bring himself to regret it at she pressed herself against him, head resting on his shoulder.

"You're weird." She mumbled, tilting her head to look up at him. Their faces way to close.

"So I've been told."

"Not in a bad way." She nuzzled his neck and he tightened his hold on her hip.

She hummed her approval as his fingers explored her skin and pushed her shirt up as he went. The lovely brunette crawled into his lap, straddling his hips. He stared up at her with wide eyes. Her own were hooded. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she leaned down. He met her halfway.

Her lips were soft against his own. The flavor of the last wine they had lingered on her lips. His tongue darted out of his mouth, eager to deepen the kiss, to taste more of her. She let her lips part, welcoming him in. Their tongues danced together, a moan spilling from her lips into his own. The taste of wine was stronger, reminding him that they had been drinking far too much tonight.

He had to stop this.

King broke the kiss, turning his head to the side. "L-let me at least take you on a date first!" He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"A date?" She paused in her pursuit of his lips, eyes slightly hazy from either the booze or her want. "We just spent five hours talking. I think that can qualify as our first date."

He glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 5:30. He really had been here for the past five hours.

"But, uh…" His mind blanked as she began kissing his neck. "I want to do it right. Not now."

"What's wrong with now?" She began grounding her hips against his. "Don't you want me?"

"God yes." He groaned as he guided her movements against him for a few euphoric moments before stopping her. "But you just got dumped and we're both drunk."

"First off, I didn't get dumped." She pointed out with a roll of her eyes. "Second, so?"

"So?" He furrowed his brow, moving his hands from her hips to hold the sides of her face. He gently lead her gaze to his. "So... I like you." Her eyes widened and her skin flushed lightly. He released her. "And I'd rather not have anyone think, myself included, that we only did this because we were both drinking."

"You're an idiot. You know that no one in their right mind would walk away from this." She gestured down her body, taking his hand and running it down her side and to her chest. He gulped, unable to stop himself from squeezing her ample bosom. She moaned, hips rocking against him again. "Are you really turning me down?"

"No. I'm not. I just... wanna wait is all." Why did she have to make this so hard? "I've seen too many of my friends jump into something physical too fast, only to have it crash and burn." She stopped at his words. "I don't want to put either of us through that. I like you too much to risk it."

She dropped her head against his shoulder. "You're an idiot." She repeated, but her voice was soft this time. "I can't believe this is happening." She rubbed her nose against his neck. Something wet falling against his skin.

"H-hey," he wrapped his arms around her in a hug, "don't cry. Please? I really don't mean it in a bad way. I just don't want you to regret this or anything like that." He rubbed her back soothingly. "If you wanna continue this in like twelve hours, I'll be more then happy to take you on a date first."

She let out a strangled snort, somewhere between a laugh and a cry. "You're too sweet."

"Thought I was an idiot."

"You somehow manage to pull off both." She pulled back and smiled at him gently.

He wiped away a few of her lingering tears before sighing heavily. "I should go."

She wrapped her hand around his on her cheek, giving it a squeeze as she smirked at him. "Worried you can't resist my charm for much longer?" She teased.

"You got it."

She laughed again, resting her head against his chest. "At least you're honest." The brunette stayed there for a few moments before crawling off him.

King got up and she followed him to the door. He opened it, feeling even more awkward than before they had started drinking. He had been debating what to say when her hand tightened on his sleeve. He glanced at her over his shoulder, finding her gaze set firmly down as she toed the floor nervously. He smiled at the small assurance that she was just as anxious as he was.

"Thanks for, um, making me feel better." She told him, eyes gazing up at him in a slightly guarded expression.

"Anytime." He didn't like that look. "Though, I'll try not to break in next time."

She smiled, the wall she had started building up, falling. "I didn't mind. Anytime."

"I feel like I should revisit that point I was trying to make earlier."

She giggled, shaking her head before standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss to his cheek. "Thanks again. Have a goodnight." She shut the door.

"Uh… yeah…" He placed a hand on his cheek were her lips had touched. "Goodnight."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hope you enjoyed the chapter! This will likely be two parts, with the second coming out sometime next week. Let me know what you thought and thank you guys so much for reading!

Luv~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He walked into his apartment, not at all surprised to find it still empty.

Chances were Helbram had ended up at someone's house. Either a friend's place to crash or with a willing participant in the very activity he'd just turned down.

King groaned, slumping his shoulders as he dragged his feet to his room. What was wrong with him? Why would he turn down probably his only chance to be with a beautiful woman like her?

 _Because I actually like her_ , followed unbidden in his mind as he collapsed on his bed.

His thoughts were fuzzy, but at least a part of him knew that if they would have continued they might not have taken the time to get to know each other any further. And King _wanted_ to get to know her. He had a good time tonight. He enjoyed talking to her and hoped he could see her again.

He hoped she would want to see him again.

King sighed, pulling of his sweatshirt and crawling under the covers. He drifted off to sleep. His mind occupied with thoughts of a certain brunette beauty.

* * *

"Harlequin!"

King grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his head to drown out the sounds of his roommate returning. He didn't care what Helbram did the night before, as long as his friend was safe, but when the green haired man returned in the morning, did he have to be so fucking noisy? King's bedroom door opened and he cursed under his breath.

"It's like three in the afternoon!" His best friend said much too loud. He jumped on the bed, shaking King's shoulders. "I know you like sleeping but this is a bit much, even for you." He ripped the pillow from the ginger's hands.

"Go away, Helbram." King glared up at him. "I'm not feeling the greatest." He attempted to roll away.

"OH?" His friend's green eyebrows shot to the ceiling. "Are you…" He leaned in close, forcing one of King's probably bloodshot eyes open. "Hungover?"

He slapped his hands away. "Maybe." He grumbled.

"What? How?! Did you go out without me?" Helbram harshly prodded his chest repeatedly with a deep frown.

King had turned his friend down numerous times last night when he'd asked him to go drinking. The ginger didn't like going out all that much. His tolerance was low in comparison to his more seasoned friends and he was almost always the first one to get sick because of it.

"Ouch! Knock that off would you?" King sat up, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. "No, I didn't go out. I didn't even leave the building."

"You drank by yourself?" Helbram made a face. "That's not like you."

Heat started to rise on his cheeks. "Didn't say I was alone."

"Wait, what? With who?!" The green haired man began to bounce up and down on the mattress in excitement. "Was it a member of the opposite gender?!"

King gulped, mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of questions as he nodded his head.

"HOW!" Helbram practically bellowed.

He flinched, placing a hand on his forehead to hopefully stop the pounding. "Accidently, mostly."

"Well that's lucky."

"We both know I have shit luck."

"Doesn't sound like last night was one of those instances." Helbram countered with a grin as he studied him. "Now, give me details!"

"Uh… well I was trying to study-"

"Ya nerd."

"-and then our neighbor came home around eleven and started blasting crappy love songs." King ignored his interruption. "I gave it about an hour before I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't even sleep!"

"Musta been really loud then." Helbram nodded his head sagely, knowing full well how easy it was for King to sleep most nights.

"So I went over there to try and talk them into at least turning it down. They didn't answer so I… uh… kinda let myself in."

The green haired man's jaw dropped in disbelief. "You what?"

He shook his head, the embarrassment of basically breaking into her house, returning. "I turned down the music before the person bothered showing their face." He gulped as he remembered how she'd looked underneath the pile of pillows. "Turns out our neighbor is the most breathtaking woman I've ever seen."

"Wait. You talking about 4A?" King nodded his head and Helbram's eyes widened. "I've seen her before! The brunette, right? With large amethyst eyes, a great rack with curves and an ass to match?"

King scowled at his description but dipped his head.

"You lucky son of a bitch!" Helbram slapped his back. "That girl is stunning! What happened next?"

"Well, she asked me what I was doing. So I told her that the music was way too loud and she didn't answer the door. She accused me of breaking and entering and then somehow… invited me to drink with her."

"No shit?!" The astonishment was clear in his friend's voice. King couldn't blame him. He half wondered if he'd dreamt the whole thing up.

"Nope." King said simply as he climbed out of bed. He pulled on a clean shirt and made for the living room, hoping that would be the end of this whole conversation.

"So what happened? What did you guys talk about?"

No such luck.

"I don't know. Why she was blasting bad music and… random things I guess. We made it through almost three bottles of wine, the smaller details are a little fuzzy." King told him as he grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Three bottles between the two of you? No wonder you look like shit." Helbram leaned against a nearby wall as King walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "So, what's this lovely lady's name?"

King's eyes widened as he realized he never got her name. _Did I really never ask?_ He racked his brain, trying to recall if she'd ever said her name. Or if he had given her his own for that matter. He hadn't.

"Wait," Helbram studied his expression, "you don't know her name?"

King groaned, collapsing backwards on the couch. "No... and she doesn't know mine either."

"How? That's like the basics of the basics man!"

"It… just never came up I guess…"

Helbram hummed, a wicked smile on his face. "There's only one instance where that has been true for me. So did you guys-" He began making obscene gestures with his hands.

"NO!" King bellowed as he bolted up. He instantly grabbed his forehead in regret. The movement too fast for his aching head. Way too much wine last night. "I told her that I… wanted to take her on a date first."

"Dude, that's chivalrous and all but that girl is drop dead gorgeous." Helbram hunched down to stare him in the eyes with a worried expression. "What is wrong with you?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing." He sighed heavily as he laid back down. He had no doubt in his mind that he'd probably never see her again. Not like he had last night anyways.

It was a depressing line of thinking.

He had really wanted to hang out with her again.

"Man, you've got it bad."

King cracked an eye open to see Helbram hovering over him with a curious expression. He rolled away from him, digging his face into the back of the couch. "I don't know if I'd say that." The ginger grumbled in response.

"Of course you wouldn't. You'd never say that." He could hear from his tone that Helbram wasn't amused. "You know where she lives, go ask her out."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"You said it yourself… she's gorgeous." King began to wallow in self pity. "What would she want with me?"

Helbram sat down by his hip. He placed a hand on his shoulder, forcing King to look at him. "Despite what you seem to think about yourself, Harlequin. You _are_ a good catch. You're handsome, you're funny, you're smart AND," a smile tugged at his friend's lips, "you're going to make a lot of money once you graduate. So at the very least you have a major attribute most women _and_ men are looking for." He wiggled his eyebrows.

King glowered at him. "Was that supposed to be some kind of pep talk?"

"The peppiest!" The green haired man chirped back with a wide grin.

"Yeah, well you suck at them."

An evil grin spread across Helbram's face. "Well I have been told I'm really good at suc-"

"Fine!" King pushed him off the couch, not needing to hear the rest of that statement. His face was red in embarrassment. "I'll talk to her."

"Good!" The green haired man poked his head up from the floor.

The ginger rolled back over.

"What are you doing?"

"Going back to sleep. My head is killing me." King responded stubbornly. His stomach was in knots just thinking about getting to talk to her again. Nevermind that he'd officially be asking her on a date this time.

"No. Go talk to her now."

"No."

"If I don't make you do it now, you'll talk yourself out of it." His best friend pushed his shoulder gently, his voice completely serious. "I'm not going to let you do that."

King knew he was right.

Ugh. He hated it when Helbram was right.

"Now, either get off this couch on your own, or I'll drag you out this door and hold your damn hand until you ask her."

He narrowed his amber eyes at the green haired man. "You're insufferable, you know that?"

"That's what I strive for!" Helbram beamed brightly. He hopped up and pulled King off the couch.

"I'm going, I'm going!" King yanked his hand away. He dragged his feet as he went to the door. His roommate pulled it open, not giving him the time to contemplate anything other than walking out.

Just like last night, King stood in front of the apartment next to his. Except this time, he knew who was behind the door. A beautiful woman who he really wanted to like him. A woman that he was going to have to ask out on his own or risk Helbram interfering and making things worse. His hand hovered, poised to knock.

He took a deep breath and rasped his knuckles against the door.

It seemed like an eternity before she answered.

His breath caught in his throat as she looked up at him with wide amethyst eyes. She was wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a small tank top. Her hair tousled from sleeping still somehow managed to fall perfectly around her face. He hadn't realized it was so long when it was up last night. Where her pigtails had brushed her shoulders, her hair now fell down to the middle of her back.

"You came." She whispered in disbelief.

He opened his mouth to answer, unable to find words. It had all been so much easier last night. "I… uh… yeah…"

A small smile formed on her lips. "Well, what can I do for you? Did you forget something?"

He gulped, shaking his head. How was he supposed to even began to ask her out?

"So this is her huh?"

He felt himself flush as he realized Helbram was watching. This was already difficult enough as it was without his friend offering his _help_. To his surprise, the beautiful brunette just went with it.

"This is me!" She smiled politely at the green haired man. "You must be Helbram?"

"Ah, he talked about me?" Helbram cooed stepping out of the apartment to join the awkward pair. He wrapped an arm around King's shoulders. "He really is such a good friend."

" _Too_ good if you ask me." She gave King a secret smile.

"Oh, I know that!"

She tilted her head, looking back and forth between the two. King should have locked Helbram in his room before he came out here. Or found someway to keep his best friend from interfering. Could this get any worse?

"He told you?" The smile fell from her face slightly.

 _Yes_. It could always be worse.

But King didn't get a chance to say anything before Helbram continued. "Not really. I just know him well enough to know that he wouldn't do something like that. Let me tell you," he leaned in closer to whisper, "he's a better person than most of us."

Her expression uplifted and King let out a sigh of relief.

"No kidding!" She laughed. "Do you know how dumbfounded I was when he said we should wait?" King flushed at the evil smirk she gave him. "I mean you should have seen me last night! Minus the puffy eyes I was smoking hot!"

"You're smoking hot now, so I can only imagine how good you must have looked last night." Helbram looked her up and down.

King elbowed him sharply in the side to stop him from staring. "Go away."

"Ah, no need to be jealous!" His best friend grinned widely. "I'd never dream of taking such a lovely lady from you!"

"As if you could!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "Someone's a little too confident in his game if you ask me." She smiled even as she poked his chest, playing right along with him causing the green haired man to chuckle.

Bantering so easily with his eccentric friend? If she didn't stop talking and adding to the reasons he liked her so much, King may just have to kiss her.

Helbram smirked at him and the ginger half worried that he'd spoken his thoughts out loud. His roommate had always been rather skilled at reading him, though. It was likely he knew just what King was thinking.

"If you like him, better lay it flat out!" Helbram offered some parting words. "I've been trying to put the moves on him for years!"

Her jaw dropped in a weirdly delighted and disappointed expression. Probably unable to figure out if the man was telling the truth or not.

"He's lying." King quickly assured her.

"No I'm not!~" His best friend sang even as he opened their apartment door. "I've been dropping hints since high school!"

"Helbram!"

The green haired didn't even bother keeping the mischievous grin off his face. "I'm telling ya, he's a keeper. And loyal! I've never once seen him make out with another guy in my presence."

She bubbled with laughter.

"I haven't made out with any guy ever!" King was torn between wishing death upon his friend and admiring the sound of her entertained giggles.

"See! Loyal!" He made wide gestures to emphasise his point.

"Go away Helbram!" King finally snapped. His green haired roommate laughed loudly as he disappeared behind their apartment door.

"So that's Helbram, huh?" She drawled, not even bothering to keep the entertained smile off her face. "Is he always like that?"

"Only to me. And just to be clear. He _hasn't_ tried hitting on me. He's full of shit and a jackass that thrives off making me as uncomfortable as possible." King grumbled, glaring daggers at the closed door.

She laughed lightly. "Can't say I blame him. It is rather fun." She admitted. "I like him."

King's heart tightened in his chest. Why did that make him feel so shitty? Was it a complete waste of time to come over here?

"Don't worry," she smiled up at him, taking a step closer and placing a hand on his chest, "I like you better."

"Go out with me!" He blabbed loudly.

She blinked in surprise.

His hands got all clammy at his sides. He was horrible at this. "Uh... I mean... _Will_ you go out with me?"

"Yes!" She beamed at him brightly and crushed him in a hug. "I was worried that you had changed your mind… I've been pacing the apartment for a little longer then I wanna admit." She mumbled into his chest with an awkward laugh. The brunette then quickly released him before he got the chance to return her embrace.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you wait. I just got up a half hour ago. Courtesy of my obnoxious roommate."

"I'll have to thank him then." Her smile wouldn't stop as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

King would have to thank Helbram too. He hadn't expected her answer to be so instant. For her to be so happy about a simple question. He hoped he could continue to see such a pleased expression on her face.

"Tonight at seven?" His lips moved without his permission following the thought. He wanted to see her for more than this ten minute hallway chat. "Uh, if you're free, that is. I know that you probably still have some classes left. Uh, assuming that you go to school? I guess that didn't come up last night, so I don't really know if you have any test or something you need to-"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Tonight is perfect." She smiled softly, waiting for him to nod before removing her hand. "Where are we going? So I know what to wear." She bit her lip, glancing away.

 _Oh god... is she being shy?_ King didn't think his heart could take such small acts of her being sheepish. How could she go from sexy to cute in the blink of an eye.

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Uh, somewhere nice." He had no freaking clue. "Wear a dress?" He suggested unsurely.

"Do you just wanna see my legs?"

Yes. Yes he did.

"N-no!"

She laughed, hand tugging at the edge of her tank top. "Well, I'll wear a dress for the mystery place then…" she leaned back into her apartment and checked the time. "I better start getting ready then."

"Okay." He nodded, taking small steps towards his apartment. It would only be a few hours until he saw her again. Why was he so reluctant to leave? "Ah wait!" He spun back around.

She stepped out of her apartment. "Yes?"

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "this is probably a stupid question but…" King steeled his resolve and met her eyes. "What's your name?"

Her eyes widened before she giggled. "We never did exchange names did we?" She bashfully tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, a light flush to her cheeks. "I'm Diane. Diane Taylor."

"Harlequin Kingsworth. Most people call me King, though."

"Well, Harlequin." She stepped back into her apartment with a shy smile. "I'll see you tonight at seven."

"See ya tonight… Diane."

* * *

A/N: I freaking love Helbram. I picture him being so freaking sassy. He kind of has to be to put up with all of King's shit. XD haha For real though, I love their friendship and am really glad I was able to explore it in this fic even if it was just a little dabble. Sadly, this is probably it for this universe unless some sudden inspiration strikes. Additional one shots are a possibility, but this will be marked complete for now.

Thank you all SO MUCH for taking the time to read this story! I hope you enjoyed it.

Luv~


End file.
